When the Day met the Night
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Jasper is still longing for dearly departed Maria. Alice is waiting for a mysterious man to finally arrive in town. The thing is, they're as opposite as the day and the night in almost every sense of the pharse.
1. Chapter 1

Lyrics and Song title belong to Panic! At the Disco. And Twilight belongs to Stephaine Meyer. I take credit for nothing except this fanfic.

* * *

_'When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night'_

_

* * *

_

Jasper was still wandering by his lonesome. The Voltori had killed Maria almost three years ago and Jasper had yet to recover. They had spared his life as long as he promised to make himself scarce. The southern gentleman he was, had done as he was asked.

He took blood very carefully, only going after those who didn't seem to be worthy of living and whose blood smelled decent. Then he took several precautions, and made sure there was no trace left of them. Each and every time he'd sigh wondering if this would be his last meal. And each and every time he saw someone that looked like Maria his heart would drop. There just wasn't a good enough reason for him to continuing living this immortal life.

* * *

'Alice, what's wrong?' Edward asked. Alice had sighed. He still hadn't come closer.

'Nothing.' Alice replied simply, tracing a design of the crest in the dust on the table. Edward stared at her. The duo were silent waiting for the other one to give in. In a sense they were finally becoming like siblings; they really got on each other's nerves sometimes.

'I see.' Edward said, nodding slightly. 'So you've been waiting for how long, for this guy?' He asked. Alice turned around in an instant; her face flushed, and pissed off.

'You read my mind!' she shouted, still blushing, and irritated. Edward shrugged sitting down next to her. 'It's what I do.' He replied simply. 'Edward-' she paused, 'Edward Cullen, I did not give you permission to read my mind!' Edward merely shrugged.

'Just like you can't help seeing the future, I can't help but read people's and vampires minds.' Edward said. Alice's expression tightened. He had her with that. Vampire gifts weren't something either one of them could really control, yet. Carisle had said after a couple hundred years of living eventually they'd be able to control it.

'At least I don't invade the privacy of your own thoughts!' Alice shouted, plopping down back on her chair. Once more they were caught in silence.

'Seriously Alice, you've been waiting a year and a half for him to come?' Edward muttered.

'I said don't read my mind!'

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, this is my first time writing something for Twilight that isn't humorous/mocking/paraody of it. Hopefully, it's decent enough for you guys to review. :) And yes, the chapters to come, will be much longer then this.


	2. Chapter 2

_'When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of summer'_

* * *

Seasons changed slowly and Jasper continued to roam. Brilliantly colored fall turned to white winter. The pastel colored spring turned into a red hot summer. Or at least that's what it should have been in Washington. Instead of warm breezes and hot climates, it was cold. Not that Jasper really minded since he couldn't really feel the temperture, but it was really different from what he was use to in Texas.

He did however find, that in this particular region he could go out during the day in short sleeves if he chose too. Not that he did, he was still very attached to his long sleeved shirts and rough riders vest. Which, along with his 'charming' red eyes drew a lot of attention to him, something he strove to avoid. Ladies would whisper to one another as he walked by, and glance at him longingly. Jasper would nod slightly to them and tip he cap politely to them.

'He's a regular southern gentleman!' one woman exclaimed as Jasper tipped his cap.

'Is there a place where I can enjoy my tea in private, good sir?' Jasper asked, as he perchased his cup. The women of the café swooned at his accent. The cashier nodded, and pointed to the back. 'Go out into the forest. It's nice and quiet there.' He said as he glanced at all the fawning women. 'And I doubt you'll run into many women out there.' He added with a smile. Jasper chuckled slightly, and took the cup into his hands. Without another word he disappeared into the forest.

It was a beautiful and aged forest. Dew still clung to the ground, keeping the grass soft. The air was damp with rain, but it felt good as it rushed into his lungs with each breath. Birds sung to one another in trills, and animals galore scattered as Jasper continued his hike. He liked it here.

Sure he missed riding his horse through the gullies going after bandits and neer do wells. Of couse he missed seeing the sun set each night casting the desert into darkness as well. But this place was easier for him to blend in. Sorta. At least he could walk around during the day.

His body relaxed for the first time since Maria had been killed. This place was like a heaven on earth. Not that he'd know, but it felt pretty close to that.

'Well, what's this?' Jasper said to himself as he came across a small flat of medow. It was beautiful with half of it shaded, and the other half open to the sun. Jasper glanced around and with his surreal senses checking to make sure nothing was nearby. Nothing was, so he unbuttoned his shirt and took a step into the slim direct light. His body gleamed, and glowed faintly like ice crystals. He felt no burning, only a minor warmth to his otherwise cold body tempurature.

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't going stripping in the middle of my medeow.' Came a light female voice.

Jasper turned around startled, but prepared for a fight. On the edge of the shadows was a small lithe figure. She was nearly a head and a half shorter then him, with shoulder legth hair in a dark brown. Dressed in a simple dress she approached him without a sound.

'No need to get defensive, I'm not in any position to fight you.' She came again, the same melodic voice as before. Jasper was taken off guard. If he weren't in Washington he would have sworn she were a southern belle. But even though she seemed innocent enough he couldn't be sure; Maria had looked the same.

'Who are you?' Jasper demanded, rebuttoning his shirt. She giggled. 'I could ask you the same stranger, you did after all walk in on my tea time.' She said. Jasper's eyes widened as he saw the ornate, but small, coffee table and the two chairs that went with it behind her. On it was a kettle on a dolily and a tea cup on a saucer.

The woman sighed dramatically at him. 'But since you appeared, I assume you want to join me for tea.' The small woman stated. Jasper looked at the cup of tea he held. The woman rolled her eyes.

'Well come on and sit down already. My tea and yours are getting cold. Certainly you can interrogate me after we finish tea, can't you?' she said. Jasper gave a small nod. The woman held no threat to him. She was much smaller then he was, and probably not nearly as strong. The only thing she had on him was probably speed, but Jasper could take her.

So he joined the woman in silent companionship over tea, on an oak chair in the middle of a meadow. She didn't ask him anything. She just quietly sipped at her tea like a lady, and eventually finished it. Then she curtsied.

'Well, I'll see you in the future.' She said before walking away into the woods. Jasper nodded, and let her go.

Wait… she had seen him in the light.

'Ma'am?' Jasper said loudly, walking towards her direction. He could smell her welcoming smell, but it was lost on him since the trees and flowers gave off new scents he wasn't use to.

'Ma'am?' he called again. Only to be greeted to the sounds of crows cawing.

* * *

She had waited from fall until now to meet him. Finally, finally, finally her patience had been rewarded.

He was just as she'd seen. Thick southern accent, red eyes, and ranch hand clothes, yet somehow seeing him in the flesh made him even more amazing then her visions. Though she wanted to just tell him everything, she had been waiting for him for so long, she kept her visit short.

No matter how wonderful she imagined him, Edward had a point. Her visions only showed so much, and she couldn't trust him right off the bat. And as Edward had warned, she should attempt not to fall head over heels in love him before actually meeting him.

Now that she had though, he was perfect. Simply perfect, and her heart ached now that she had departed from him.


	3. Chapter 3

_'When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_ In the middle of summer (summer)'_

* * *

Jasper appeared at the clearing once again the next day, coffee in hand. 'So you appear again.' Came the musical voice. Jasper looked around unsure of where she was. She gave a giggle and he looked up. Today she was in a tree.

With a bit of maneuvering she made her way carefully down the tree landing with a light thud. 'So today is a coffee day?' she asked approaching him. Jasper merely looked at his cup, then back at her. She laughed again.

'Suit yourself, it's teatime for me.' She said, with a hop in her step as she made her way back to the small table. With a plop she sat down, and poured her drink of choice in her cup and began to sip. After a few moments of quiet bless she looked up at him. 'Are you going to join me today, stranger?' she asked. Jasper gave a slow nod, and made his way over.

Never, in Jasper's entire life, human or vampire had he ever met someone like her. Someone so carefree and bouncy, happy to be alive. With a voice like a ringing bell, or the finest violin so clear and beautiful to his ears.

* * *

Alice was concerned. He looked worse then before. Haggard, tired looking, his eyes a deadly shade of red they were all the classic signs of not feeding. She continued to sip at her tea taking precautions not to let him catch her looking. After all, they were just strangers.

* * *

Jasper looked up suddenly, the human feeling of someone staring at him. He met her eyes, her beautiful orangey golden eyes. Like sunsets contained in fine glass orbs, a dying fire of perfection, they were so… so full of life.

'Your eyes…' Jasper mumbled to himself. 'What was that?' the woman asked, putting her cup down. Jasper looked away and started to shift around in his seat uncomfortable. 'Nothing…' he drawled his accent choosing to kick in. She giggled again.

'Nothing? Well, I'm pretty sure it was something stranger since you said it out loud.' She smiled. Jasper glared at her sharply.

'And what's that suppose to mean?' he asked aggressive, and edgy. It could've been his instincts kicking in, or it could be that he was feeling fatigue from not feeding lately. Either way, he suddenly grew aggressive towards her. She held up her hands in innocence.

'Whoa, sorry about that. Just stating my personal observation is all. Didn't mean to hit a nerve.' She half apologized and half stated. Jasper, who had risen up slightly from his seat, sat back down. She looked… scared for a minute. He didn't like that expression on her.

'I'm the one who should be sorry… I just…' he paused, looking at her, who was looking at him, waiting and hanging on his every word. It was the first time in a long time anyone actually cared what he said. Sure, the other girls hung on his every word, but only his accent kept them listening. She was actually _listening_ to him, for what he was saying.

'Go on.' She encouraged with a little smile. A slight twitch came to his lips, but he frowned quickly to cover it up. 'I just haven't been eating right, that's all.' He finished. She gave a small nod.

'Well, you should probably start eating right then.' She grinned getting up. She shot him a dazzling, like movie star blonde bombshell dazzling shot. 'Otherwise, you won't come and visit me again for tea.' She said, with a little wave taking off into the forest. Jasper nodded letting it all sink in.

* * *

So far, the plan to starve himself wasn't going so well. His eyes just kept getting more red as the days past, and it was getting harder and harder to resist his urges in the daylight hours. When the sun set… it was almost impossible. But this was all done by himself for himself. He didn't want to continue living as a monster, without a companion. People… even immortal ones like he wanted companionship from time to time. He certainly couldn't keep a dog, since most animals ran from his presence. And a human girlfriend? He shook his head with a shudder; he'd kill her after the first date.

He looked up to the sky seeing which way the sun, or the little slants of light that came from the sun were aimed. It was well past noon according to his guesstimation. He looked to his side, seeing the empty seat.

Once again, the girl had left without a trace. Jasper bolted up and went off in the vague direction that he thought she'd gone off in. This couldn't continue.

She had seen him sparkle. She could very well tell the entire town about his… issue. And that would be a very big problem.

He thrashed through the forest, using all of his skills to track her. He caught her presence here and there, but he couldn't puzzle out the direction she had gone. Then he stopped in the middle of the brush in realization.

He didn't even know her name. Yet, he had teatime with her twice.

'I'll hunt you down, wherever you're hiding.' Jasper muttered aloud to himself. 'And I'll make sure you never talk.' He added.

Of course, he was going to kill her. He had too. Vampire law demanded it. Anyone who knew the secret had to become a food source, or dead, there was no way around it. No matter what, he must lay low and stay out of the Voltori's way. He knew the consequences for not doing so, personally.

Yet, he couldn't imagine killing her. Drinking her blood to the last drop, and letting her die. It just… he couldn't see it happening.

Maybe he'd make her a vampire too. As a companion of sorts; sure it'd be tough for a while but he'd manage. He'd dealt with a lot more new vampires at once. One would be easy.

Then he drifted back to when he was turned, when he was a new vampire. The pain, the suffering, and the horrible realization each and every time he drank that he was a monster. No, he couldn't do that to her.

Of course, that made him hungry as the pain he inflicted on himself worsened. He'd die soon if he didn't feed. But, that was what he wanted after all, to die.

Then her eyes, he golden orange eyes stared at him. The ones so filled with life that it scared him…. No enthralled him. Those beautiful, glorious sunsets in glass orbs eyes that the girl had.

_'Well, you should probably start eating right then.'_ She had said. _'Otherwise, you won't come and visit me again for tea.'_

Jasper looked to the sky again, to see even the clouds growing dark and nighttime falling. He sighed, the battle in his mind growing even more then before. Her eyes appeared again, those golden orange eyes so full of life.

Then he decided to feed that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_'In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer (summer)_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summmer_

_All was golden when the day met the night'_

_

* * *

_

'It's so beautiful….' Alice murmured to herself quietly. The sun setting between the trees casting a golden light on everything in a brilliant dazzling way. The wind wasn't cold, but it was a gentle refreshing breeze that caught her hair keeping her cool. Needless to say that the mosquitoes weren't an issue.

That southern gentlemen… she had had tea with him twice now. Each time seeing a bit more of him, and falling just a bit more in love. Well… falling even more in love since she had been head over heels for him since she had first seen him.

She sighed a breathy sigh, as she thought about him. His voice so carefully conserved and rarely used. Not only was it attractive because of his accent, but because of how he picked and chose every word carefully before speaking. And his stature; not to tall and slim, but not short and bulky, a perfect statue with a great perspective. Although his eyes were a fading red, she imagined him with brilliant red eyes, or even golden ones like Carlisle's. She sighed knowing her eyes had yet to become golden, but were still a peachy orange color. Edward's were the closest to Carlisle's color, but then again he was almost a hundred years old.

The sun dipped deeper into the trees, and the golden color began to fade. Alice got up, and swiftly started for home. No need to wait around hoping for a romantic visit from Mr. 'Vision boy' as Edward called him.

* * *

'Ohh…' The girl cooed as Jasper led her into the forest. They came upon the clearing. It was quiet, and far enough away where no one would hear her struggle and he could dispose of her easily. 'They're beautiful!' the girl exclaimed running towards the chairs.

Jasper frowned. This didn't feel right, letting this stupid human girl in… in… her clearing. Jasper instantly brought her mood down to stop her, and make her scared. 'Honey, I'm scared.' She said gripping his arm. 'Why are we so far into this forest? Why is there a table and chairs set up here? Why-' And Jasper shut her up with a kiss. She swooned.

'Let's go back towards town.' Jasper said quietly. She swooned again and followed him as he led her in a large circle even farther away from the town and the clearing. Then once he neutralized her emotions, he bit her and began his ritual once again.

* * *

'So where's vision boy? I was so sure you'd bring him home already.' Emmett chuckled at his own joke. Alice rolled her eyes and kept going. Emmett stopped and looked at her retreating figure. 'Come on! Lighten up Alice! He's just a newborn!' Emmett said. Alice froze and turned around a cold glare in her eyes.

'Emmett, Alice didn't make comments about you and Rosalie, don't go making comments about her and vision boy.' Carlisle said from a distant room. Emmett groaned.

'It's unusual for anyone but me to be in my room.' Edward said carefully as he finished the page of his book. He closed it with a thud. 'It's even more unusual for you to be the one disturbing me.' Edward said looking at a calm Alice. He sighed and sat up. 'So I do wonder why you're here.' Edward said carefully.

'Just read my mind then. It's not like you haven't before.' Alice said, her words neutral. Edward cocked a brow, then focused in, and finally closed his eyes and sighed.

'No Alice, I will not read his mind.' He said. 'But why not!' Alice demanded. Edward shook his head. 'Because it isn't right. I don't go drifting into peoples' heads at random. It's an invasion of privacy.' Edward stated running a hand through his hair. Alice scoffed.

'Oh, it's wrong to look into a strangers' mind, but not someone you know? It's perfectly okay for you to read my mind and then tell everyone about whom I saw so they give him a ridiculous nickname? That's a load of bull Edward.' Alice growled. Edward sighed again.

'Fine I'll tell them to stop calling him that.' Edward said, trying to stop the conversation. 'You're dodging the question Edward!' Alice screamed.

'I don't understand you Edward! Not one bit! You want to know why Rosalie is still on edge around you? It's because you knew let anyone know what you're thinking, but you know what everyone else is thinking, so you avoid questions they ask! I finally started to think we were becoming a family and understanding each other, but I guess I was wrong.' Alice said sharply. Edward was silent.

'Forget it Edward. Just forget it.' Alice said defeated, as she left the room.

Edward waited a second after she left, before perusing her, but by then Alice was already long gone.

* * *

Jasper finished his ritual, pleased with the thrill of the hunt, and the outcome. After waiting several weeks before feeding again, fresh blood was just what he needed. He wiped his mouth again, and looked out to the almost gone sun. The sunset was still golden, but with a tinge of red to the otherwise golden sky.


	5. Chapter 5

_"So he said, "Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time_

_ I give you this smile?"_

_

* * *

_

Alice waited her kettle remaining warm with the fresh tea inside it. When she was human she was pretty sure it had been her favorite kind of tea, as a vampire you tend to forget what tastes good besides blood types. The smell of the tea was pleasant, and it seemed to warm her slightly at times. Carlisle said that occasionally vampires could recall and feel certain things while they were still 'young'. Of course, once you got to be his age there was only nostalgia.

She hummed to herself waiting for the gentlemen to return to the clearing like he had before. Lifting her nose to the wind she in haled, and instantly frowned. There was a human smell in the air. Very faint, but it was still there; some human… a human girl had invaded her haven. Involuntarily her nose twitched. The stupid girl better have cleared out fast.

* * *

'Coffee today sir?' asked the cashier. Jasper nodded no. 'Just droppin' in for a breather is all.' He drawled. The shopkeeper nodded and the girls swooned. Disinterested in their comments, and swooning he made his face through the shop and out the door, quickly disappearing into the woods.

He tread carefully, inhaling deeply every couple of feet. His expression was sour. The human girl he fed from had a terribly powerful odor that only a human wouldn't notice. The lithe girl he had tea, hopefully wouldn't notice…

Jasper stopped suddenly in wonder. Why hadn't be picked up on her blood scent in his encounters? The first time he could say that since it was brief and he was in shock, he wouldn't have picked up on it. However, the second time he should have. He had been ravenous that day… but her eyes had really distracted him. Still… that wasn't enough to distract him… was it? He pondered it some more, only to get lost in the details of his 'sun'. He had started calling her that since he met her when the sun was brightest in the sky at noon, and her eyes were the color of sunshine. Eventually, the urge to see her took over and he started in for the clearing.

He appeared, somewhat frantic. A slight pant touched his breath, and his chest moved a bit higher and dipped a bit lower then usual. Almost as if… yeah as if. He hadn't run here, no way. He barely knew her. Still, Alice sighed, it would be kinda romantic if he had.

Jasper turned to see her. Her lithe body slouched a bit, a small smile on her face. It disappeared quickly though. He frowned slightly, but made his way over to 'his'… _the_ chair he corrected himself, that was empty.

'I see you forgot your tea.' She commented. Daintily she poured herself a cup. Jasper grinned slightly. 'Indeed I did. I better go back to get it.' He said politely. She smirked. 'Oh, I see how it is.' She commented, a spark in her eyes. A brow rose on Jasper's slightly smiling face, as he waited for her to continue.

'My tea isn't good enough for you, is it, Mr. Southern Gentlemen.' Alice grinned at him. Jasper grinned back, sitting down. 'Well now,' he started laying his accent on thick, 'I think the little lady, got a bit upset by that.' She grinned again. 'So if the lady offers-' He drifted off waiting for her response.

She posed as if thinking hard about it. Then her smile relaxed, and she became proper. 'Well, Mr. Southern Gentlemen, would you care for some tea?' she asked, softly. He nodded handing her his cup. 'Why my lady, I do indeed.' He replied.

And so she poured him some tea a stream of steam pouring out from each cup as they began to sip. Jasper peered at her quietly.

Was this really a bother to her? Was he disturbing her routine or something? Maybe she was supposed to be out here alone for a reason. She was probably only tolerating him because he happen to come here… three times now… Surely he hadn't been too rude had he?

* * *

Alice quivered. Had she laid it on too thick? She had been so scared that he would have left for tea, and not come back. Naturally, she had been all too relived when he agreed to have some from her kettle. Was he only doing this to be friendly? What if he had come here for peace and quiet? Was she coming on too strong? She had no idea how a real southern belle would act, but she was pretty sure her act wasn't cutting it.

* * *

'Would it be okay…' Jasper started softly. Alice's head perked up. 'If we just stayed and talked for a little while?' He finished his voice still soft.

Alice inhaled sharply. Was this happening? Did he really want to spend time with her?

Jasper turned to look at her, a faint embarrassed smile on his face. 'If in exchange for your time, I give you a smile?' He added slightly mumbling his words. Alice nodded…

* * *

**A/N:**To be continued in the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

_'So she said, "That's okay_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_ Or leave me all alone in the summer."'

* * *

_

Jasper waited, his mouth in a line waiting for her answer.

Was he being to forward? Did she not want his company? It really did seem like she wanted his company, or maybe that was just him. He only hoped for the best.

'That's okay,' Alice stated slowly coming back to her senses. 'As long as you can make a promise…' She stopped wanted to know if he was still listening. She didn't like being taken lightly. Jasper's head snapped up, his eyes imploring her to finish.

'Not to-' she stopped suddenly a blush coming to her cheeks. What was she thinking? _'Not to break my little heart.' _Her heart wisphered.

'Or,' She switched quickly into a different sentence,' leave me all alone in the summer.' She stated matter of factly.

Jasper stared at the girl. Why had she stopped so suddenly? He had seen the way she had blushed and corrected herself. What for? He was ready to do just about anything for her time. Not leaving her along all summer? Easy.

'Alright, I think I can manage that.' Jasper said with a grin. The girl grinned back.

'Oh really? I'm going to hold you to that cowboy.' She said a slight giggle in her tone. He cocked a brow in playful gesture.

'Cowboy? Why I believe you called me a southern gentlemen all these other days.' He said in joking tone. She smirked at him. 'Only because I never got your name.' She replied.

'Well, I prefer being called a southern gentlemen over a cowboy.' Jasper replied. The girl laughed. 'Addressing you as southern gentlemen is too long; cowboy seems to work just fine, cowboy.' She smiled. Jasper couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was absolutely contagious. If she was smiling it was as if the sky wasn't cloudy anymore and the sun was brilliantly shining. It was as if the sun had moved from the sky into her soul, shining brightly at him. He chuckled.

* * *

His smile, his smile, his smile; Alice could tell it was a rare sight. In all the endless visions she had watched of him, he never once had smiled during them. But dear lord… his smile was brilliant. Since it was so rare, it was so… genuine. Not at all like the practiced smiles the rest of the world gave her, or lustful ones she received regularly. His smile… she wanted it all to herself.

* * *

'Well perhaps you should introduce yourself then.' The girl suggested, a smile still gracing her already beautiful face. Jasper looked up. 'Is that so?' he asked getting up from the table. He put his hat back on, and let a breath out.

'Well hello, ma'am.' He introduced, sweeping off his hat. 'I come from the south, and go by the name Jasper.' He continued. Her face had calmed in a polite look, her hands in her lap. He walked up to her and took her hand, so small and pale, into his own and kissed it. He glanced up to see a slight blush upon her face. He grinned again.

'And I find you quite charming.' He added, removing her hand from his face. 'I'd be honored to know your name.' He finished, a faint smile still on his cheeks.

Oh god, he was a southern gentlemen. Hat sweeping, accent using, hand kissing, sweep a girl right off her feet, kind of gentlemen. Every one of his actions only seemed to be directed at her.

* * *

When he said his name, her heart melted. Jasper. Such a wonderful name had never been given. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, he man from the visions, turned southern gentlemen, turned cowboy, turned back into a southern gentlemen, was named Jasper. She'd love the name for forever.

* * *

'Alice.' The girl said, the blush on her face glowing a bit more.

Her name was Alice. Alice, such a beautiful name that fit her so well. A name he'd never forget even if he tried. Alice, Alice, Alice, lovely Alice.

* * *

'That's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman.' Jasper replied to her, a smile back on his face. Alice let out a giggle. 'You kid.' She replied, taking the cup of tea back into her hands only to discover it was empty.

Jasper grinned. 'No, it's true.' He smiled, as she blushed again. God, she was so cute when she blushed.

From there, they just talked. Nothing important really, like last names where they were from or anything like that. They just talked to each other. Weather, climate, food, anything went really as long as they kept hearing the sounds of each others' voices.


	7. Chapter 7: Part I

'Well he was just hanging around

Then he fell in love

And he didn't know how

But he couldn't get out

Just hanging around

Then he fell in love'

* * *

Their meetings became longer, the times they met, and where they met began to vary.

'What do you mean you've never been to beach?' Alice exclaimed and demanded one day. Jasper shrugged. 'It just hasn't happened yet.' Jasper replied easily, relishing in her attention. Alice's mouth twitched.

'You've been alive how long, and have been here for what? A couple of weeks, and you've never once in your life, been to the beach?' Alice kept her interrogation going. Jasper shrugged again. 'I lived in Texas. There aren't any beaches on cattle ranches, and patrolling the borders.' He used as his weak excuse. Alice rolled her sunset eyes, and groaned.

'You'd think you could be a little more intelligent; there are beaches in Texas.' She stated. Jasper cocked a brow and sat up in his chair, his red eyes intent, and staring down Alice's. 'I'm sorry, but I have to disagree. There are no beaches IN Texas.' Jasper stated flatly. 'I'm not doubting your travel experience, but after living there most of my hu-' he stopped suddenly and coughed.

Crap. He had almost let it out that he wasn't human. He glanced at Alice to weigh her reaction. She didn't look like she had heard him, or understood him. Even though he still only had limited contact with her; he knew that she understood more then she let on. She had definitely caught that.

'Sorry 'bout that. But after living there most of my life, I'm pretty sure I'd know about any beaches or oceans.' Jasper said letting the conversation fall back into place. Alice smirked. 'Gulf. Of. Mexico.' She stated each word. Jasper's mouth tightened. She had got him, and gotten him well. 'And since you don't seem to be talking,' she traced one side of his jaw line. 'I guess I'll remind you that the Gulf of Mexico borders Texas on one side, and is composed of salt water, and part of the Atlantic Ocean in a general statement.' She stated, her voice dripping with superiority. Her eyes and mouth were smiling, as she knew she was right.

'Just because I lived in Texas, doesn't mean I've been to the ocean.' He stated, twisting away from the table and walking. Alice followed him, his ears finally picking up slight sounds of her movement. 'She took his hand, and turned him towards her. Then let's go on the next overcast day.' She said suddenly.

'Is that a request?' He asked. She nodded. He smirked. 'So you're asking me out on a date…' he let the sentence hanging, as Alice began to blush.

'Well, it's not… but it is… umm…' she began to hum and stutter as she tried to explain herself. God she was adorable. 'Alice, just because I'm a southern gentlemen doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I'd be happy to accompany you to the beach.' Jasper stated. She smiled, and offered her pinkie.

'Pinky promise.' She stated. Jasper's faced morphed into confusion, and laughter. Sometimes Alice was so childish at times, yet another reason he found himself drawn towards her. 'Pinky promised.' He said as they shook once to seal the deal.

Alice then sat him down right in the middle of the field where it was mostly shadowed, and she began to talk of all the things she'd like to do this summer. Aside from the beach, she wanted to go to the annual Fork's summer fair, watch the forth of July fireworks in Seattle, go hiking in the mountains, among several other requests, and finally continue to meet him everyday for tea and or coffee. Jasper nodded along with her plans, a small knot forming in his gut as he debated in his mind how he should go all of this. She had yet to state that she wanted him to come with. She turned to him a smile on her face. 'And…' she drew out; 'I want you to do all those things with me.' She stated satisfied. Jasper smirked.

'And why is that?' he asked mostly jokingly, but a serious undertone to it. She laughed. 'Because it doesn't appear that you have ever done anything like the stuff I said. I mean, come on, you've never been to the beach.' She said supported her theory.

Jasper took a quite moment to think about it. The human memories were faded like old photographs, and fuzzy. He was pretty sure he'd seen fireworks before on the fourth; he remembered them in the sky, and a happy feeling inside. Or at least what he thought was a happy feeling. As for fair's he had been to quite a few when he was a rough rider, always clearing out the prize money with his skills on a bucking bronco. With hiking he was pretty sure he'd done a lot of that already while traveling aimlessly around the continent. With the tea and coffee though; it was true that it was his first time when he had stumbled across Alice.

'I remember doing some of those things…' Jasper said slowly after he combed through his thoughts. Alice perked up. He shot her a million dollar smile. 'But I wouldn't mind doing them with you.' He finished, drawing his face closer to her. He felt a slight chill to his face as they stared into each other's eyes, their cold breathes intermingled. Alice's lips curled into a playful smirk.

'If you think you're going to be able to kiss me that easily Jasper, you're wrong.' She stated in a soft, but teasing voice. He smirked back at her.

'I don't mind the challenge.' Jasper whispered to her, their lips close once more. Alice suddenly leaned forward causing Jasper to fall back onto the ground. She giggled, before falling down next to him.

'What was that for?' Jasper asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Alice giggled. 'Just because.' She shrugged as her eyes watched the sky. Jasper eventually gave up staring and or glaring at her, just watched the clouds as they drifted along. Once in awhile Alice would point out an unusual cloud shape, but otherwise they just sat together, watching the clouds for the rest of the day.

'It's late.' Alice stated sitting up, from resting her face on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper looked at her, then the sky again. It was getting fairly late. 'You're right.' He agreed. He got himself up, and then got her up. 'So…' he stated slowly not letting her hands go. 'Hhmm?' Alice hummed at him, bouncing slightly on her heels. 'Tomorrow… what's our plan for tomorrow?' He asked. Alice grinned.

'Meet me here again tomorrow, and be prepared for a long day.' She said, with a wink and smile. Jasper nodded. 'Hiking?' He asked. She giggled. 'Maybe…' she shot me a smirk, 'Maybe not. You'll just have see now won't you?'

And with that, she was gone. Jasper shook his head, and walked along the way he always came and went. That girl… that girl was something.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry there's more to this chapter then just this. Consider part one of two. :) Anyway, sorry for the really, really long wait. I had computer troubles, and holiday stuff, etc, etc. You can expect another update next week or so. Promise. Please drop a review so I know that this story hasn't been forgotten!


	8. Chapter 7: Part II

The next day, after an early round of coffee for the both of them in the clearing, was indeed hiking. However, was Alice thought of as hiking was much different then what most people did. They did stay on the paths, sort of. At times when she wanted to investigate what flowers were on a particular ledge that a path did not go to. She would proceed to climb the wall, and find out. Jasper would usually follow her.

'Are you sure you should be rock climbing without equipment?' He called up to her. She looked back, shrugged, and pulled herself onto the ledge with ease. Then her head appeared from over the ledge and shouted, 'I don't think so, but then again it's more fun this way!'

Jasper stared at the girl, and shook his head. She was handful, but at this point in time she was his handful. Without drawing suspicion to her, he scaled the rock with inhuman speed and joined her. 'So why are we- wow.' Jasper said.

She had, somehow brought an entire picnic basket up, spread a classic red and white checked cloth on the ground, pulled out two sets of plates, utensils, and cups, and was currently sorting the food. ' Wow, what?' She asked casually. Jasper stared at her, and giggled.

'It was nothing, really.' She said with a hint of a blush. 'Nothing my foot.' Jasper replied sitting down next to her. 'You could've asked me to help, I wouldn't have minded.' He said. 'It was insanely dangerous to carry a picnic basket up a mountain, then rock climb with it several time!' He stated. She shrugged at him again.

'I wanted it to be a surprise.' She said. Jasper stared at her again, and shook his head, his free hand running through his blonde hair. 'You're being completely illogical.' He stated. She smiled. 'It's not logic Jasper, it's fun.' She said lacing her elbow through his. 'Just look around, logic didn't create this moment.' She said gesturing.

Jasper looked. The sun was already past noon. The breeze was cool, but not unpleasant, and it made Alice's hair look gorgeous. The setting she had chosen was off the beaten path, but still covered where no one could see them, yet they could see everything. Clouds drifted along like cotton balls caught in a gust of light wind. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the scent of the forest was near.

'I agree.' Jasper finally breathed after a moment of taking it all in. Alice smiled brilliantly. 'Alright then, let's eat.' She said, as she began to serve him.

It was sweet, even when she decided towards the end of their meal she needed to have a food fight. Not to mention what little Jasper could still taste, tasted delicious. And when it was all said and done, they propelled down, and hiked back. Laughing and joking around, as they picked food off of each other.

* * *

Fork's Fair was exactly as a festival should be. It came alive at night with all the lights a glow. Signs for food, exhibits, games and rides tempted the duo constantly, making them venture in to see the 'human vampire', who was really just albino.

Both of them had laughed, less then heartily at that, and quickly went to the tilt a whirl next.

'Oh my goddess! I haven't seen that in ages!' Alice exclaimed her arm looped with Jasper's. 'What?' Jasper asked. 'Whatever it is, I don't mind doing it.' He said. She pointed before them.

'Homemade taffy and caramel! It brings back the fondest of memories for me!' She said, her eyes wide. She was being so girlish right now; it was absolutely adorable to see. Her smile was bigger then it had ever been, and he wanted to keep it that way. 'Then let's go get some.' Jasper said leading the way.

'I don't need it Jasper, really.' Alice said half-heartedly. Jasper rolled his eyes at her. 'Fine, consider it a gift then.' He said, as he purchased a generous amount of each for her.

'Now how do you suppose I carry this?' She said. He laughed, and carried it for her. They rode a swing ride, and ended up near the games. 'It's so cute!' Alice exclaimed pointing at a giant pink bear. It was the grand prize for the strength test. Jasper looked at her. 'You want it?' he asked. She stared at him. 'Jasper… well, yes I do think it's cute.' She said. He grinned. 'Alright then.' He replied.

'You sure you want to do this son?' said a cigar-munching vendor. Jasper rolled his eyes and took the hammer. A crowd gathered, amused at such a lean looking fellow trying to win at a strength game. Several muscle bound guys laughed loudly. Jasper brought the hammer down with a sick amount of force, making the bell ring several times over. He grinned at the vendor as he gently put the hammer down. 'The giant pink bear please.'

And so, at midnight when only teenagers, and young couples were left, Jasper took Alice to the Ferris wheel at the center of the Fork's Fair. 'But Jasper, that's not exciting at all.' Alice complained as they waited in line. Jasper smiled. 'I've done everything you've wanted to do tonight, so I think it's fair, since it would be my first time ever, that you come with me on the Ferris Wheel.' He said. She thought about and agreed. 'Only because it's your first time.' She reiterated. He nodded.

However, Alice was captivated. 'It's gorgeous up here, Jasper.' She managed to whisper as she watched the familiar surrounding fall away as they climbed.

Jasper took a chance, and took her hand. He didn't know why but it seemed his once human instincts were kicking in, and he went in for a kiss.

Only to be met with the black thread of the pink furred bear. Alice giggled behind the bear. ' Nice try, southern gentlemen.' She giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

'What's today's agenda?' Jasper asked. Alice tossed an inflated beach ball over the table at him. He caught it with ease. 'THE BEACH!' Alice exclaimed. Jasper shook his head, and finished his tea.

The beach was surprisingly pretty, and crowded. 'Even when it's overcast, the beach is still pretty popular.' Alice explained as she set up camp, two towels, an umbrella, two coolers, a folding chair, and swim trunks for Jasper.

'Where did you get these?' He asked. She giggled. ' I made my brother buy new ones, and stole them from him. You're both relatively the same size.' She laughed, before shooing him to the changing booth. Underneath her wrap she already had a swimsuit on.

Jasper came out, to have even girls' eyes on him. He was built, with six-pack abs, and his skin pale white, but attractive. He walked carefully, over to Alice, who had every guy's attention on her. Although in a one piece, her figure was full and she had a pixie like beauty about her. With a slight growl Jasper put a protective arm around her waist and drew her close. The awe was dispersed from both guys and girls.

'Come on!' Alice cried dragging him into the cold water. He tripped in head first, and blew water out his mouth. 'Gross.' He said spitting slightly. Alice laughed. 'Well it is the ocean.' She said standing above him, hands on her hips. Since he was already under he grabbed her ankle and drew her down. She too came up coughing and sputtering.

'Jasper!' She exclaimed. He shrugged and gave a playful smile to her. She splashed him, and returned it. So they both looked like little kids splashing at each other.

Eventually, Jasper was sent back for a ball, so they could play catch. Alice had a surprisingly hard throw. So Jasper took it as a sign to throw a bit harder. 'Hey!' She shouted, 'That's not nice!' He laughed. 'Tripping me in isn't exactly nice either.' He replied. She pouted and started to chase him.

They ended back at the towel's Jasper on his back, Alice lying on top of him. 'This is nice.' He replied. She nodded. 'I just might fall asleep here-'

They awoke an hour later, ready to finally have lunch. Which was surprisingly consistent with what they had on the hike, with a desert of taffy and caramel. 'Are you even eating this?' he asked. 'Or did you just want me to buy you things?' He asked. She grinned. 'Both. Now do you want some ice cream?' She asked.

'Let me guess, you want me to buy some.' He replied. She shook her head. 'No I'll buy it.'

They ended up splitting a double scoop strawberry vanilla cone, and went back into the water.

The people had left some hours earlier because of the rain, but the two just floated face up hand in hand as the rain mixed with the ocean. 'It's pretty cool what's happening here.' Jasper said. Alice hummed. 'Yeah, I've never experienced anything like it.' She said pausing. 'I'm glad I'm experiencing it with you.'

* * *

Soon it was the fourth of July, and Alice had a sleek convertible at her disposal. 'Come on Jasper! WE have a two hour drive ahead of us!' She said beckoning him to the car. 'More like four hours.' He murmured, he had already noted how much traffic had increased. And he was right.

Four hours later, and a lot of bad singing on their parts, they finally made it to Settle. Alice was more excited then he was. 'It's so modern!' She exclaimed, as they walked about window shopping and popping in to various stores. Several stores actually asked if they were models to which they replied 'no.' and left quickly.

Night was fast approaching, and Alice was so sure the main park would be easier to get to if they took the next alley. So she bolted ahead. Jasper walked his normal pace after her, un perturbed. Until he heard a scream.

His senses went into overdrive, as he dashed madly and kicked one guy down. A second went for him from behind, but Jasper, just grabbed him and slammed his back into the ground with a twisted crack. Then he socked the guy holding Alice square in the face knocking him out. He pulled her close. 'Are you hurt?' He murmured to her, as he held her tightly.

'No, just scared…' Alice murmured back. He held her close for a long while, his heart actually beating fast as was hers. He waited for it to calm down, then swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to the park, where everyone stared.

'Jasper put me down, please?' She asked embarrassed. 'No can do.' He said loudly. 'I'm not letting you go anywhere, princess.' He grinned, as several girls swooned. She blushed, and sighed when finally put her down.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the fireworks will begin shortly' came an announcement. Then the first one shot into the air, and the world was captivated. Alice stared dreamy eyed, as Jasper watched non-interested, then in awe. Who knew elements being blow up were so beautiful?

'They're beautiful.' Alice said, looking at him towards the end. Jasper opening his mouth to speak only for him to register what he was going to say.

_'But you're more beautiful.'_ He thought to himself.

'Indeed they are.' Jasper agreed.

* * *

The next couple of days were just random. They went to a video arcade, and attempted to play the games. The next night they stayed up all night just wandering Fork's at their leisure, only a handful of places actually stayed open all night. They went fishing at a lake, and rented motorbikes. They played board games, and went to the movies. But it was the last day of June when the most memorable day happened.

They had their usual teatime, relaxing after the speed of motorbikes. When Alice went into the open field and laid down. Jasper followed, and laid down beside her. It was quite for a while, peaceful. Nothing but him, Alice, and the forest, no one bothering them, just peace and quite.

'That one looks like a bunny.' Alice said casually. Jasper looked up. It actually did. 'Yeah, it does.' Jasper acknowledged. Alice looked at him slightly, her face unreadable.

'And that one looks like Pinky.' She said pointing at a different cloud. 'Pinky?' Jasper asked confused. Alice nodded. 'The bear you got me, I named him Pinky.' She replied. Jasper rolled his eyes. 'And I suppose Pinky is a boy right?' He asked. She nodded. 'Couldn't you have thought of a more masculine name for a male bear?' He asked. She glared at him slightly. 'I think it's a fine name, for a pink male bear.' She replied. It was silent.

A silent emotion crossed through Jasper, something he had noticed every time he was near her. The more time he spent with her, the harder it was for him to leave her. When those guys stared at her at the beach the biggest void had opened inside that she might want to spend her time with one of them instead of him. The thought of her having a boyfriend, or a childhood friend that was male, he was jealous of them. HE was jealous of the father that held her, the brothers she may have. He was jealous of all these people who looked at his Alice.

Wait, he just called her, his, in his head. She wasn't his. She had never been his. As far as he knew he was just someone who she passed the time with. When he thought that an even bigger void welled up inside him.

He couldn't bear it, he simply couldn't. He had to- He-

His thoughts stopped. What was that feeling again? That feeling he thought he had felt with Maria, that human feeling that almost every song ever was written about. It was on the tip of his tongue. Lo-

'Look-' Alice prodded sitting up. Jasper sat up as well, she was pointing at a far awy cloud. 'That's the storm that going to pass us by.' She smiled. He smiled back, a bit pained. It was so close, on his tongue almost.

Alice laid back down. Jasper did as well, slipping his arm behind her head as they drifted to their own thoughts.

He thought about the forth. Those guys, he should've just drained them dry for what they could've done to Alice. Oddly enough though, he had been able to control his emotions with them. But if they had done something, he would've killed them without a thought.

Then he went back to that human emotion, trying to remember what it was. The closer he got to it though, the quicker it pulled away. It was driving him nuts.

The sun was setting he realized. HE sat up. 'It looks like your eyes…' He murmured to himself.

'That's so sweet Jasper!' Alice said giving him a hug suddenly. And suddenly Jasper knew what he had to do.

He got up slowly and took off his shirt. Alice got up and stared, curious, and slightly scared. Jasper gave her a disappointed in himself smile.

'I have something to tell you Alice.' He said. She said nothing. 'But before that, I have to tell you another something, it comes with a visual.' He said. Again, she said nothing. He went to the center of clearing taking off his shirt. He closed his eyes and opened his arms just as the sun hit him. HE felt a tingling sensation, knowing that the sun had hit him. He opened his eyes. Alice was already before him. She too removed her shirt revealing her thin arms, and lace camisole. Without missing a beat she stepped into the light, and began to sparkle as well.

'I know Jasper.' She said, touching his neck. 'I knew before I had even met you.' She whispered. Then she rested her forehead on his chest. 'I can see the future. I knew you were coming.' She said her voice just a breeze.

Jasper froze. She knew? She knew everything? It was all a lie…

'You lied to me.' Jasper said bitterly. Alice's head shot up. 'No, Jasper I never lied to you.' She said, her orange sunset eyes wide. He shook his head.

'I thought… I thought you could tell me everything. I thought that we met by chance. I thought…'

'You didn't think wrong Jasper.' Alice said taking his head into her hands. 'I knew you were coming, but I never knew when. I knew I would meet you once, not more. I knew… so little. I didn't know anything other then what you looked like that's all.' She stated, pleading. 'You have to believe me. No one else does.' She said again in a whisper.

'This… is a sham…' Jasper whispered back. 'I'm leaving.'

'Jasper please-'

He stopped and looked at her, Alice. So tiny and frail, so weak and vulnerable, and that's when it dawned on him.

Love.

That thing he felt before. The thing most people couldn't give up. Love. That's what he felt.

He took a step closer. She took a tentively step forward. And he kissed her.

It was like kissing a rock, honestly. Her lips were cold, and immobile, but slowly they started to move with his. Her hands ran through his hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. In all the cold of their frozen, immortal perfection bodies, he felt a little warmth. Not physical warmth, but on the inside.

He had just hung around, and suddenly he had fallen in love with another vampire.

* * *

A/N: Please note this is NOT the last chapter. I still have one chapter to go! So give me another review and I'll give the last chapter the biggest bang I can. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_'Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer_

_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_In the middle of..'

* * *

_

Summer, the one season that had changed him so much. Filled with firsts, and curiosities, and mostly, most importantly it was the season he met Alice. Forever more he would associate Alice with summer; happiness and love with summer and Alice. Alice, his lovely, lovely Alice…

'Well, it had to happen sometime.' Alice stated as they both stared at the door to the fairly reclusive, and large house that Jasper had come to know as Alice's house.

'I didn't expect today to be the day.' Jasper muttered under his breath. He was tense. There were several other vampires on the other side of the door, equally tense. Three males, two females, with him in the picture he was throwing off the gender ratio, great. Alice gripped his hand.

Yes he had gotten comfortable around Alice. Yes, he had understood she lived with several other vampires including a couple of males, and he was okay with that. What he wasn't okay with was the fact he had to 'meet the family'.

'Come on.' Alice said opening the door. Jasper followed to be greeted with a calm, almost picturesque portrait. A blonde headed man said, with a brunette woman quietly talking with one another. A copper headed young man just put the cover to the piano down and was making his way into the room. From the top of the staircase, a larger male obviously gifted with strength was staring down, with a beautiful female at his side. With speed that would spin most heads, the couple descended the stairs and sat with the obvious mother father couple. Subtly, Jasper noted, they all had varying degrees of orange yellow eyes.

'Jasper…' Alice began softly. 'This is Carisle, and Esmee, my mother and father respectively.' She introduced, as the blonde haired man, and brunette woman rose. The blonde father, Carisle offered his hand, and Jasper hesitantly took it. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper.' He said in an aged with wisdom voice. 'And you as well.' Jasper managed stiffly. He bowed to Esmee, and kissed her hand slightly. 'A pleasure to meet you ass well madam.' He stated.

'This is my eldest brother, Edward.' Alice continued guiding him to Edward, the moody copper haired brother. Edward closed hiss eyes shook his head slightly and laughed softly. HE reopened his eyes, letting them bore into his red ones, and offered his hand as well. 'It is nice to finally meet you, - Jasper.' Edward coughed slightly. Jasper took his hand with a grimace. Something about Edward was off putting, he couldn't place it, oh wait, he could. Superiority, Edward reeked of being smug and superior to others, something even as a human Jasper had hated. Edward gave a hint of smirk as he let go. 'Nice to meet you as well.' Jasper forced out of his mouth.

'And this is my brother Emmett, and sister Rosalie.' Alice said quickly guiding him away from Edward. Emmett's arms were crossed a blatant tough guy pose, a smile spread across his face. Obviously, he had been a jock in his human life. Rosalie, although apprehensive of him, seemed fine enough. 'Finally a new wrestling partner.' Emmett stated with a powerful slap to Jasper's back, unlike most Jasper didn't flinch. Emmett's eyes briefly showed their surprise. 'Interesting way to greet someone, pleasure to meet you Emmett.' Jasper stated, rolling up his sleeve, revealing the many criss crossed bite marks that lined them, and offered, his rough hand to Emmett. Emmett only grinned and shook his hand forcefully.

Jasper, bowed to Roselise and took her hand. 'It's my pleasure to meet you as well.' He said before kissing her hand. Roselie, although not giving it away, seemed slightly pleased with Jasper's greeting. 'To you as well.' She responded, as if second nature to her. Emmett growled slightly.

'It is merely the greeting I remember for a lady.' Jasper said coolly, wanting to project his calmness to Emmett. He rightened himself, and stood up straight facing him. 'I apologize if that came off as rude.' He said politely. Emmett, oddly enough, said nothing and backed down.

'Well, it seems as though, you'll get along fine here.' Carsile said easily, breaking all the built up tension.

'What?' Emmett roared.

'Surely you can't be serious?' Edward asked calm. 'Really Carsile? Letting a complete stranger only Alice knows into our home like that?' HE continued.

'If you haven't found anything wrong with him Edward, then surely he's fine and upstanding enough to date Alice and join our family.' Carisle countered.

'He wasn't changed by you, he's no brother of mine.' Emmett snapped.

'Really? You think he'll adapt to our ways once we tell him? That he'll expect us and the fact he'll have to attend school? And be adapted by you?' Edward questioned further. 'I mean, he'll flip as soon as he knows the truth, he's just a new born.'

'I am not a newborn.' Jasper started quietly. Alice held his hand again standing with him. 'I was changed almost ten years ago, by a vampire named Maria to be part of her army in the vampire wars down in Mexico. I was her second in command the entire time, until the Voltori killed her. I was allowed to live as long as I kept my head down, and stayed out of their way.' He continued, the family quiet. 'So I traveled around, drinking only when absolutely necessary, and just about ready to kill myself when I came here, and on accident I met Alice.' He said looking at her. She gave a little nod.

'She told me about you about a week ago. She told me a lot about herself, and generalities about what I'd have to go through to be a part of her family, and in turn this family.' He said. 'I'm ready to accept all of you and everything else that entails. If it means I have to drink animal blood so be it. If it means I have to become your brother, I will. I want to stay with Alice, as long as my immortal life will grant, and I want you to acknowledge us.' He said finally.

Carisle came forward and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Of course we acknowledge you and Alice. We've already accepted you as brother to them, and son to us.' Carisle said with a supportive nod from Esmee.

Jasper looked up. 'You're the one who has to deal with us now, brother.' Emmett said. 'I'm sure he'll learn fast.' Edward replied leaving.

'After all you have the rest of summer and your life to find out.' Alice said, as together they made their way through the house.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait for the conclusion, but here it is. Drop a final review!


End file.
